


i feel like a person, for once in my life.

by meltyboy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltyboy/pseuds/meltyboy
Summary: tabris hadn't felt this alive since her childhood. he had changed everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a simple draft! im getting used to writing so im... not that good! however, i hope you guys enjoy it!

tabris hadn't felt this alive since her childhood. he had changed everything.

   admittedly, she was not thrilled about joining the grey wardens initially. just another twist of fate, an unbreakable chain of misfortune and futility; or at least, that's what she had thought. what was once bleak and dreary was now bright, exciting even. at least, it was with him. each second of banter filled her with a spark of mischief, each witty jab filled her heart with laughter, and each moment in battle filled her with ever-expanding hope.

   alistair had a certain way of brightening up even the darkest times. he somehow always knew how to comfort her, even if he didn't have the best well-thought responses. she knew he was trying, and the way he patted her back or rubbed her shoulder eased her. it was like magic–– hell, if tabris knew any better, he might be an acolyte himself. okay, well, that was a joke. and with jokes, came much of alistair's charm. that boyish prodding, combined with his sense of responsibility and respect... it was amazing. tabris knew he was special. that banter proved so, especially. her mother would have loved him–– she was always one for wit, just like her daughter.

of course, tabris held a much cooler attitude. she thought before she spoke, tried to plan as far as circumstances would allow, yet she never could have predicted one thing.

that is, that she had developed... feelings for a fellow grey warden.

   and a human, nonetheless. it had become hard for her to believe. before alistair, tabris had nightmares involving humankind. a reintroduction to slavery, a mass slaughtering of elves... and yet, here she was, fallen for the very kind she had so detested in the past. she knew that some humans had good in them–– she just never expected to find one so soon. or at all, even. he treated her as an equal. she was no woman to him, she was no elf. she was a warden, and she was going to stop the blight. he was one of the first humans to treat her as an equal, and for that, she thanked him.

but... it still didn't add up in her head. kindness and respect shouldn't automatically add up to affection, should it? nelaros treated her with both those things, yet she was not attracted to him. but then she found herself at night, her thoughts buried in his smile and the way he swung his sword during training. she thought of their chats at camp during the nighttime and their occasional gossip; she thought about the way he smirked when something caught his attention as humorous. at this point, her face was also buried in her pillow.

it's funny, what simple infatuation can do to a person.

oh, maker. what to do now?


End file.
